jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bon Jovi
Bon Jovi is a mercenary soldier and assassin and an antagonist of Higashikata Jobiru, during the events of the first arc of Twin Fates. Appearance Bon Jovi is a tall blonde man and is considered beautiful enough to actually work as a model in the past. He takes good care of his body and his hair and while not muscled he has a well built body. Personality He is a very calm person with high confidence in his abilities. He will not back down after taking a job even if it ends up being life threatening. He has no remorse for his actions and will execute any order given to him without a second thought. He is considered a cold blooded killer and one of the most dangerous man on the planet by the government and the Speedwagon Foundation who have both been hunting him for years. Synopsis History Bon Jovi was born and raised in France receiving a good education and acing his studies as the top student. He was soon scouted by a model agency seeking his contract and he agreed to work for them making his name known worldwide. However that wouldn't go on for long. Bon Jovi was a thrill seeker and was already learning how to use guns. He killed his first man at the age of 17 while trying to join a local gang, around the same time he awakened his stand R.E.M . From then on his fame would only grow further and the desire to find greater thrills made him to join the army and work as a mercenary in his later years, becoming a very dangerous individual. Crimson Desire Bon Jovi is hired by Avicii, alongside his brother, to stole the Red Stone of Aja for Damnagoras. While his brother is caught Bon Jovi successfully escapes with the stone. He would proceed killing Big J leader of the South Shinigamies for attaining information about the stone and the mask and wishing for their power. A few days later he arrived at a Scientific Center in Sendai and stole an Energy Sequence Charger (ESC) putting together all the pieces for Damnagoras plan himself. His final act was to attack the Speedwagon Foundation Headquarters at Sendai to acquire any information they possessed about the Stone. He defeated all 300 agents on his own before finally loosing by Jobiru and his allies. However before he would be arrested he managed to sent the desired information to Avicii. Even though his actions caused serious deaths and were all considered a crime Bon Jovi felt happy for actually doing something for the general good, as he believed in Damnagoras and his mission. Abilities and Powers * Weapon Expert: '''He can use multiple type of weapons with great mastery as well as armed vehicles. * '''Unarmed Combatant: '''While not a martial artist he posses hand to hand combat abilities above average. * '''Unbreakable Will: He will never try to escape from any of his actions, betray his friends/employers, reveal information even under torture or extreme conditions. * '''Stand User: '''His stand's name is R.E.M . Gallery |